What have you done?
by Darling Dancer
Summary: Syaoran Li returns after 5 long years, but then notices that he missed almost too much in his life in Tomeoda. But when he goes to talk to Sakura... he realizes that he missed everything. (warning. Contains suicide and eating disorders.)
1. Your death

Summary: Syaoran Li returns after 5 long years, but then notices that he missed almost too much in his life in Tomeoda. But when he goes to talk to Sakura... he realizes that he missed everything. (warning. Contains suicide and eating disorders.)  
  
Disclaimer: I have no ownership of CCS. If I did it would probably end up being a soap. CLAMP owns CCS, not me. Don't sue because I have no cash.  
  
Rating: PG-13, only because it includes severe angst and health problems. You'll see.  
  
Kero: Can I have a pudding? Me: Shut up, we have to get on with the story... Kero: Maybe later then!  
  
OH YEAH!  
  
'words' = thoughts "words" = talking words = me rambling  
  
----  
  
Sakura Kinomoto, age 16 walked down the block as rain began to fall. 'Damn, I forgot my umbrella again. Why is it always ME?' She skated faster towards the school, almost slipping once or twice.  
  
"Sakura you're late again. What did I tell you about being late?" The principal said to her.  
  
"Not to be, I know!" Sakura ran into homeroom yelling I'm here and sat down.  
  
The principal turned to where the young girl had just run into and sighed. 'That poor thing, she'll die if she doesn't put just a little bit more weight on.'  
  
-Back in Homeroom-  
  
"As I was saying before," The teacher shot a nasty look over to Sakura. "We have a new student with us today. Everyone please welcome Li Syaoran." Sakura propped herself up on her desk slightly and smiled.  
  
Tomoyo looked over amazed, 'She's... smiling... she really missed him didn't she?' She glanced to the empty desk next to her and sighed, 'I wish he'd come back to me. I miss him too.'  
  
"Hey Sakura-chan," He whispered to her as he passed. Her smiled widened to go ear to ear. "Hey Syaoron-kun." She turned around to him. "I missed you."  
  
"Sakura Kinomoto what are you doing?" The teacher yelled.  
  
"I asked her to show me around the school, she was just telling me that she would, its nothing TOO horrible." Sakura turned to face Syaoron, his eyes were cold as ice again. She shook slightly as she turned back, and the class went on.  
  
The class ended and Sakura walked out into the hallway, Syaoron came up behind her and gave her a hug. 'Wow, she's thinner than I remember...' Sakura turned around and smiled.  
  
"Hey Sakura!" Tomoyo yelled down the hallway, "Its LUNCH time! Let's go!" Sakura grabbed Syaoron's hand and ran down to Tomoyo and out to lunch. No trust me it won't be all mush, mush. Sakura's got a bad attitude.  
  
Sakura, Tomoyo, Chiharu, Takashi, Rika, and Syaoron all sat on the ground under an evergreen tree. Each of them had a lunch but Sakura; Tomoyo looked over at her and stared as if she was talking.  
  
"I forgot it alright?" Sakura muttered.  
  
"That's the tenth time this... Sakura, what's going on?" The small group all stared at Sakura. Tomoyo was right, Sakura had changed, her style and habits. Her clothing had gone from simple and slightly tight, to extremely loose. She had barely eaten anything in the past month and she was rarely on time anymore.  
  
"I... Tell the teacher I went home because my father picked me up, ok Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura's eyes had tears threatening to overflow.  
  
"You need to get help Sakura-chan... please, for me." Tomoyo said softly to her. Sakura walked off school grounds, and headed home. Tomoyo sat there amazed by Sakura's actions.  
  
The end of the day neared and the school was dismissed. Everyone went their separate ways, Syaoron to soccer, Tomoyo to the video taping club and everyone else home. I'm SO sorry, I don't know what everyone likes to do.  
  
Syaoron walked out of the guy's locker room and glanced at the cheerleaders. He noted that Sakura had come back and was in uniform.  
  
Flashback  
  
"F-I-G-H-T, fight, fight, fight, fight, fight those knights yea, F-I-G-H-T, fight, fight, fight, fight, fight those knights, They won't know what hit 'em, So go on team let's beat them!"  
  
Sakura was a foot on one of the mounts, holding up another girl. Syaoron smiled at her as the mount fell back to the ground.  
  
End Flashback  
  
She was up in the mount now, she had never been up in the mount. This is Hentai free... don't even think of nasty stuff He looked at her, her legs were thin as sticks, her figure had filled out, but you could practically see her bones.  
  
The game ended, 20-15 home. The cheerleaders were listening to Sakura, "Let's do the routine for the competition next week, okay?" There was a flurry of arrangement and the cheerleaders were dancing to their own beat.  
  
After their practice, Syaoron met Sakura at the front gates. She remained in uniform until she got to the house. "Sakura, listen to me."  
  
"If you're going to lecture me about how damn thin I am, I'm leaving. Tomoyo-chan already has tried this. Now go ahead, run to Tomoyo behind my back and ask her what happened. SHE doesn't even know." Sakura spat. She ran down the block to her house for the second time that day.  
  
---  
  
"Is Tomoyo there?"  
  
"Yes sir, I'll get here immediately." The man got off the phone and put Tomoyo on.  
  
"Moshi, Moshi?" said Tomoyo.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Tomoyo speaking, who's this?"  
  
"One guess..."  
  
"Syaoron?"  
  
"Wow, you forgot me that quick?"  
  
"ERIOL?!" Eriol jumped on his side of the line and held the phone a foot away from his ear. "OH MY GOSH! HOW ARE YOU DOING?!"  
  
"I'm alright thank you, and you?"  
  
"I'm fine, Syaoron's here, Sakura's dying, everyone else is fine." She smiled.  
  
"I'm here in Japan, do you want me to come talk to her?"  
  
"No, you can talk to Syaoron and me though!"  
  
"Now?" He questioned.  
  
"Later, but its important, and Syaoron and you need to know. I got to get goin' I have outfits to make!"  
  
"Ja ne Tomoyo!"  
  
"Ja!"  
  
Tomoyo twirled around her room, squealing happily. 'He's home.' Was all she could think for the afternoon.  
  
WolfLi has come into the chat. MagicDude has entered this chat. StylinClothin4lyf has entered this chat.  
  
StylinClothin4lyf: Hey!  
  
WolfLi: Hey  
  
MagicDude: Yo.  
  
StylinClothin4lyf: Im worried about Sakura  
  
MagicDude: Wuts up wit her?  
  
WolfLi: Did I miss sumthin?  
  
StylinClothin4lyf: Shez lik anorexic or sth  
  
MagicDude: WHAT?  
  
WolfLi: Thats not funy Tomo  
  
StylinClothin4lyf: No kiddin Li  
  
WolfLi: So she lost weight... wuts ur point  
  
StylinClothin4lyf: Excuse me but u think 70 pounds is alright for a 16 yr old?????  
  
MagicDude: 70?!  
  
MagicDude: Uhh did she evr think of getin help??  
  
WolfLi: Lemme guess... thats wut were here 4 rite?????  
  
StylinClothin4lyf: Yep. But this iznt like her shez usualy cookin food 4 us... 6 mos ago she stopped eating entirely  
  
MagicDude: Why 6 mos ago  
  
WolfLi: Ileftsixyearsago  
  
StylinClothin4lyf: Her father died...  
  
WolfLi: And Touya?  
  
StylinClothin4lyf: Still at home... rarely hez in college  
  
MagicDude: Ah damn fones ringin gtg!  
  
MagicDude has left the chat.  
  
StylinClothin4lyf: Im scared, she wuz neva like dis...................... now shez close 2 dyin  
  
WolfLi: Shit... I shoulda been here soonr... Im goin 2 talk to her now...  
  
StylinClothin4lyf: LI NO!  
  
WolfLi has left the chat.  
  
StylinClothin4lyf: damn...  
  
He walked up the path to her door with his hands in his pockets. 'Sakura if you are really that way, you've lost me.' He thought as he rang the doorbell.  
  
"COMING!" a voice rang from inside the house. The door opened revealing Sakura in a short dress. "Yes, how may I help you?" Her voice was defiant.  
  
"Anorexic? Is that what you've become? Wow. Deal with your problems better. When you want to talk, call me. If you don't call, then that just sucks. Because if you gave up hope, then your friends did too. See ya Sakura." She stared at his back as he walked off.  
  
"It's not your fault." She piped up suddenly. "Not entirely at least."  
  
"Oh really?" Suddenly Syaoron was interested in this conversation, and sat down on the porch. Sakura sat down next to him, and then crossed her legs.  
  
"Its more my fault than anything. Depression drove me. You see, what happened first is you left me. Then they kicked me off of the squad because I missed a few practices. Then," she suddenly choked. "My father died in a car crash five years ago," and she paused, "today."  
  
A tear fell down her pale, gaunt face. "And I just didn't know who to turn to. Tomoyo was too busy with Eriol, and you weren't able to contact me. So I dealt with it my own way. And I know I sound so stupid saying this because.... it sounds so pointless now."  
  
"Then go back... eat something!" He almost yelled, but restrained himself. Only in fear of scaring her away.  
  
"You don't get it do you?" she spat. "It's not that easy!"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I lost half of my closest friends. The team accepted me again, and I'm still stuck in friggin' 'gothic anorexic girl' status. No one wants to be around me anymore," her eyes glittered with tears. "Its sort of like they'll catch the anorexia disease as everyone calls it. I miss being around all the people that loved me. They all dissed me out and went on with the preps."  
  
"You haven't lost me." He said quietly, hoping that she would realize what he was saying.  
  
"Yes I have. I lost you a long time ago. The day you left and got together with that blonde bimbo slut." A tear streamed down her face now, Syaoron flinched.  
  
"Publicity. That's all it was Sakura."  
  
She dug into her bag next to her and pulled out a packet of pictures. She found a newspaper clipping and shoved it into his face.  
  
"THIS is publicity? You're half naked and you call this publicity? You think I sunk low. Like I said Syaoron... you lost me." She ran into her house and slammed the door.  
  
"Shit." Was the only phrase Syaoron could say after that.  
  
StylinClothin4lyf has entered the chat. MagicDude has entered the chat. WolfLi has entered the chat.  
  
MagicDude: Tomo... I love you!!  
  
StylinClothin4lyf: I love you too Eri! :-!  
  
WolfLi: Cut the crap. Mush junk sux.  
  
MagicDude: sry cute descendant.  
  
StylinClothin4lyf: and?  
  
WolfLi: shes po-ed and me.  
  
MagicDude: y did u go over 2 her house neway?  
  
WolfLi: cuz shes my friend, n I luv her...  
  
Cherryblossoms41985 has entered the chat  
  
StylinClothin4lyf: seriously li, get ova urself and talk to her  
  
Cherryblossoms41985: damn. Tomo. If u invited him im outta here  
  
StylinClothin4lyf: sakura... listen we love you.  
  
Cherryblossoms41985: you and eri. Dumbass loves bimbo in HK  
  
WolfLi: That's NOT TRUE  
  
MagicDude: sry... I got hungry  
  
Cherryblossoms41985: lystn, if ur gonna lecture me again... im outta here  
  
WolfLi: I dun wanna lecture u... I 3 u sakura  
  
Cherryblossoms41985: ya rite n saki is blue... killin myself is fine wit me. Touya doesn't care  
  
Cherryblossoms41985: hes too caught up in his life wit yuki in college so if I die, cards go to li...  
  
Stylinclothin4lyf: sakura...  
  
Cherryblossoms41985: ew... I dun feel well... leavin  
  
WolfLi: Sakura?  
  
MagicDude: wha did I miss?  
  
Stylinclothin4lyf: she didn't leave  
  
Stylinclothin4lyf: im gonna go check on her... bbl sayonara!  
  
Stylinclothin4lyf has left the chat.  
  
Tomoyo didn't even try to call a driver. She put on her white tennis shoes and ran ten blocks. When Tomoyo arrived at Sakura's house she was parched and out of breath. Still, she banged on the door furiously to get Sakura's attention.  
  
"SAKURA!" she screamed. "SAKURA OPEN THE DOOR!"  
  
-  
  
Sakura had sunk to the floor with tears in her eyes and a butter knife in hand. "I'm so sorry Tomoyo. I'll miss you." The last thing Sakura saw was her reflection in the mirror, the last she heard was Tomoyo sobbing.  
  
------  
  
Tomoyo's walk home was slow and dread filled. She didn't want to say that Sakura was dead, nor did the want the group to believe she was alive. As she walked she hear sirens blaring and speeding down to Sakura's house. This only caused more pain and she fell to the ground full out sobbing. 'I wish I could have stopped you Sakura.'  
  
Syaoron and Eriol had come running and passed Tomoyo, but walked back to her. "I hate her. She killed herself because of me and her stupid brother." Her words were silent, but you could tell it was all because she was upset.  
  
Syaoron's face paled. "She killed herself?"  
  
All Tomoyo could do was nod as Eriol held her gently. 


	2. A Phone Call Away

Disclaimer: No, I still don't own CCS. If I did, then this wouldn't be on FFN would it?  
  
In Li's point of view.  
  
-  
  
It all seemed to work out. Eriol left for England with Tomoyo, and I went back home to Hong Kong. I've watched the mail carefully, and Tomoyo's called me every week just to let me know she's alright. I know its hard to lose someone that you love, I know that in every aspect. I lost my father, and as Eriol would call it, "my soul mate".  
  
But its funny, Tomoyo never mentioned a funeral. Its been almost a year now. I've asked her so many times about any invitations. She thinks I'm hinting towards a wedding. Once, she even yelled at me screaming, "HOW DID YOU KNOW?" in that horribly squeaky high pitched voice she uses.  
  
The phone's ringing. "Moshi Moshi?"  
  
"Gaki." I hear the other voice say, crap. Its him.  
  
"What do you want from my life?" My sarcastic response back to him is.  
  
"I don't want anything. Your little girlfriend here— OW SHIT!" "I'm not little you dumbass!" another voice, its strained, but so familiar.  
  
"What do you want from me Touya?"  
  
"Come back to Tomoeda."  
  
I'm taken aback and I try to piece together what the hell I've just heard. "Why? Is it your funeral? In that case, no."  
  
"Li that's terrible!" the strained voice again. It sounds almost as if it's been used one too many times.  
  
"Who are you?" I feel incredibly stupid. I'm on the phone with Touya and whoever his girlfriend is. "Touya, I didn't know you became straight."  
  
"Li since when are you so harsh on my brother?" the strained voice. Sakura's voice. I became tense. She's alive?  
  
"Someone's toning in on me, I'll be right back." I lied quickly, hung up the phone and picked it up again. The dial tone answered me. I punched in Eriol's numbers quickly.  
  
"Please dial the operator for long distance, out of continent areas." Dammit. It never did that before. I hung up and dialed the operator.  
  
"Operat-"  
  
"I need Sir Eriol Hiirgizawa's number. Now. He lives in England." I interrupted.  
  
"Yes sir. I'll put you right through sir."  
  
"What do you want at this hour Syaoron?" Tomoyo.  
  
"Pack your bags. Fly into Hong Kong and have tickets for Japan. We're leaving." 


	3. Boiling up

Beforehand:  
  
Score. I love you guys that reviewed. RavensFollower, sunchild-natsuko, sunnflower, Amber, and Awai-umi! Thank you!  
  
Yes, be pissed off at Syao. He's stupid for doing what he did. Just to answer some questions.  
  
But how did Sakura kill herself, or try to? Did she like slit herself...?  
  
She was anorexic, but he came back and yelled his stupid head off at her and she responded with the blonde slut. Then she went to slit her wrists. Yes.  
  
Amber- Darling, yes. Syaoron's an idiot. Keep that in mind. And calm down.  
  
The next chapter's dedicated to my first five reviewers!  
  
Oh yeah. We're in normal point of view again.  
  
---  
  
Tomoyo sat on the airplane to Hong Kong. And for the first time in her life, she was impatient to get to her destination. Syaoron hadn't explained anything to her or Eriol. 'Asshole' she thought. 'he did this whole thing to her. Now he calls me and says I should go back to effin Japan? Why am I doing this?!'  
  
Eriol noticed her inner battle and held her hand gently. "I know." Was all he had to say to her for the whole trip. When their flight landed, it was a ten minute run to the next gate to board the plane to Japan.  
  
Syaoron was sitting in a seat, contemplating his thoughts carefully. Why had Touya called after a whole year? Had she been so pissed off at him to wait that long? "No," he whispered. "She could have waited longer to call."  
  
"That's a sign of insanity." A voice interrupted. Eriol. "And you being insane isn't good for the clan or the cards."  
  
"Wh—oh yeah." He edged closer to the window, avoiding Tomoyo's dangerous looks. "Here. I'll explain.  
  
"I got a phone call. Touya had decided to call me and yell his fat head off. Typical. Anyway, her voice was so... raspy. I heard her yell at me, at Touya. He told me to come back to Japan immediately. Then I called you. And here we are."  
  
Tomoyo was going to get ready to scream when the flight attendant told her to take her seat. No, it wasn't the best reunion. Tomoyo had found out about his 'topless fling' and she was furious at him. Syaoron threw sarcastic remarks at any question that wasn't on the topic of Sakura.  
  
"When—"  
  
"In a hundred years."  
  
"I didn't even finish you ass!"  
  
"Sucks to be you."  
  
"You changed Syaoron. I don't know why Touya would want you back in his house. Much less seeing Sakura."  
  
"Dammit you don't get it woman! I love Sakura!" his speech was cut off.  
  
"SYAORON DARLING!" A tall blonde woman dressed in a sluttish outfit came over to them and sat on Syaoron's lap, kissing him in front of Eriol and Tomoyo. "You love me, not that whore you told me about in Japan. I was just flying in to see if I could find you again!" Her tongue was down his throat.  
  
Tomoyo was ready to murder the blonde. "Hey blonde. What happened when a blonde and a brunette fell off a cliffe? Who died first?"  
  
"Blonde jokes are for people who are severely hair-ist." (like sexist. Get it?)  
  
Tomoyo shot a look that was meant to kill and went to the bathroom. Eriol just stared at the butt that was shoved in his face. Did it begin to smell or was it him?  
  
"Get the hell off of me you American slut!" Syaoron yelled almost too loud. "Whore. Bag of shit. Phony. Prostitute." The last word he said, he meant. He hated her now. She used him and showed it to the public. Secretly taping her and him together. That's how all the photos came out.  
  
She pouted and went back to her seat. "Ouch man. If I were her, I'd feel really lucky."  
  
"What is this? Syaoron's PMSing."  
  
"Dammit Tomoyo. No I'm not."  
  
"Next thing you know Syaoron you're gonna be in tears."  
  
"Tomoyo." Eriol warned.  
  
"No wait. That will be Sakura. Don't you love hidden cameras?" Tomoyo smirked. "They only take photos. So anything that I have a picture of, show to Sakura. You're dead."  
  
"You want me dead Tomoyo. Is that it?"  
  
"No. I just want to see you suffer."  
  
The airplane ride lasted for hours. Or so it seemed. Tomoyo and Eriol talked quietly to each other, alienating Syaoron from any conversation. But Syaoron still managed to pick up on bits and pieces of the conversation.  
  
"Loneliness does a man no good Tom."  
  
"Neither does locking himself up in the clan."  
  
"The clan is his job."  
  
He drifted in and out of every conversation. The one he listened intently on was:  
  
"Eriol, he's changed so much."  
  
"No. Well yes he has. But its because of... well you know."  
  
"I miss the days we'd sit online and talk for hours about jack."  
  
"I know babe. But its gone. Sakura changed her screenname—" Syaoron saw Tomoyo bite her lip, he smirked and looked back out the window; pretending not to pay any attention. "So did he. We can't contact them in any way."  
  
"But the phone."  
  
"Private calls only for both of them. They don't want to be contacted."  
  
"Its his fault. It always has been."  
  
Syaoron sat there in a boiling pot of anger. They had been referring to Syaoron as 'he' or 'him' and it began to piss him off. But they were sitting on an airplane and he couldn't yell without people staring. He hated public airplanes.  
  
The airplane landed and Syaoron took off. 'Why the hell am I taking these people back to Sakura. It should be ME and ME only. Damn, now I sound like some possessive abuser.' He hailed a taxi and got in, leaving Tomoyo and Eriol behind.  
  
They took their own taxi and smiled at each other. "Hidden cameras?" Eriol showed his signature Cheshire cat grin.  
  
"I wasn't lying." Tomoyo said in all seriousness. Eriol's grin grew. Tomoyo kissed him quickly and leaned her head down on his shoulder.  
  
Syaoron sat in the taxi. His anger only boiling even more as he sat in silence. He thought of Sakura. "She had a good idea. Maybe I should take a page from her book, scare everyone outta their mind as I try and kill myself. Even better, maybe I should just die and fall off the face of the earth."  
  
Still kissing in the taxi as they reached the hotel, Eriol looked at Tomoyo quickly before muttering. "Syaoron—PMS?" They laughed as they took their luggage and walked into the grand hotel. 


	4. Truths revealed

There was the question of the unnamed (who will be named soon) stalking Syaoron.  
  
Yes, she is. She's a slut that gets around, and just keeps ending up wanting Syao. But she's part of the plot. You'll seee!  
  
THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS! XOXOXO  
  
Oh, and I cannot promise that Syaoron and Sakura will get together. Like I said, miss bitch works into this.  
  
--  
  
Sakura woke up and realized there was a message on her recorder.  
  
"Hey, um, Sakura. I mean Kinomoto-san. This is Li and I'm in Japan. Tomoeda to be exact." She began to boil. 'Touya' she thought. "Um, I was wondering if we could like, see each other. Tomoyo and Eriol are here too. And – yeah. Call me. I'm at the Ritz."  
  
She screamed. 'Why the hell did Touya bring him back? He betrayed my trust and then decides to randomly come back?' "TOUYA JAKE KINOMOTO." Touya had come running up to her pink room, out of breath and disheveled. (no he wasn't doing anything wrong.)  
  
"Dammit child. I could hear you all the way down the block. That's one way to interrupt my morning run. I'm trying to look good here."  
  
"Good luck trying. Why is Li back?"  
  
Touya crossed his arms in anger across his chest. "Because you've alienated yourself from the world and he's just the person to throw you back in. You belong in COLLEGE Sakura. You've never been like this." He muttered the last sentence as he left the room.  
  
For the first time after he yelled at her in years, she shut the door quietly. She unlocked the drawer in her desk and pulled out a pile news clippings. Each one with pictures. "YOUNG WOMAN VISITS THE LI RESIDENCE" "YOUNG LI MOURNS" "YOUNG LI HAS AFFAIR WITH UNKNOWN WOMAN" "SYAORON LI TAKES HEAD OF THE LI CLAN" "PICTURES REVEALED OF LI TOPLESS"  
  
A tear fell down her face as she shoved them back into the drawer. Yes, she knew she missed him and that she still adored him. Something didn't let her move on, but she wanted so badly to. 'You cant find your soul mate when you're fourteen. You cant find your soul mate when you're fourteen.' She kept thinking. 'And I hate him.'  
  
He kept staring at the ceiling. Syaoron was going to visit her tomorrow; whether Sakura liked it or not. He knew Tomoyo was in the shower thinking the same thing. Sakura kept no contact with anyone.  
  
--  
  
She stood in the shower, thoughts washing over her as each drop of water did. 'She left me. She left us all. After everything we did for her. Sure, I forced outfits on her every time there were cards. But she loved it! Didn't she?'  
  
The water drowned her thoughts and covered up her tears. "I hate you Syaoron." She whispered.  
  
Syaoron on the other hand, was walking around the town where he once lived. All the memories were there in each step he took. He refused to look at the faces, or the tops of the buildings.  
  
"Hey man!" Syaoron heard. He slammed into another guy and apologized quickly. "Man you're out of it."  
  
"Takashi you idiot. How are you?" Syaoron was grinning as he talked and caught up with his old friend.  
  
"Good! Bruised up from Chi. She got mad at how they came up with hamburgers." They laughed. Old memories were brought up again. Then came the question "You and Sakura still together?" Syaoron froze.  
  
Sakura. No one had mentioned her name for a while now. "I – we – no. Do you watch the news?"  
  
"Nah! They're dirty liars and they exaggerate too much."  
  
"Like you."  
  
"YEAH! Wait, what?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"TAKASHI YAMAZAKI WHERE ARE YOU?"  
  
"Shit. That's Chi. It was awesome talking to ya man. See you around." He ran off back to Chiharu and left Syaoron back to his memory walk.  
  
When he next looked up, he was in Penguin Park. Not the place he wanted to end up, but his feet led him here. All the memories came back to him. Switch, copy, erase. He became more and more depressed as he tried to go through the park.  
  
"SYAORON!" A high pitched voice called out.  
  
"Damn. Kari-san. Hi."  
  
"Aww baby, I thought you'd be happy to see me!"  
  
"My name is Li. Not baby. And no I'm not happy. Piss off."  
  
"Aww honey." She kissed him on the cheek. "I can make you feel all better! Just come on up to my apartment!" She began kissing him everywhere, and the little kids and parents at the park began to stare. Most took their kids away from the scene.  
  
"Bitch." He muttered. "Get the hell away from me. Goin around with every guy you see. Getting them to pay you."  
  
"No. Not every guy, just you and one other. Wanna know who that was?" Syaoron shook his head quickly. "Lord. Eriol." She whispered seductively in his ear. "Wanna try a threesome?"  
  
That was it. She had to be lying. Betraying all of his training in the past years, he hit her across the face. Hard. His voice was defiant, cold, and unkind. "You're a liar, and a whore. Don't you dare come near my friends, or me ever again." He walked out of the park and down the road to a café.  
  
"And so the games begin Syao-kun. And so they begin." Kari said maliciously.  
  
He didn't know what to do again. He was playing with the whipped cream, swirling it around in circles as he thought. 'Was she right? Did she tell the truth? Why would she say something like that?' He picked up his cell, dialed a number and listened to it ring.  
  
"Yo this is Eriol's messaging system."  
  
"My ass. Eriol listen."  
  
"Hey man. Way to rain on my parade."  
  
"ERIOL."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Kari said something about you."  
  
"She... she did?"  
  
"She is some whore. She said she slept with you too."  
  
Syaoron heard a coughing fit on the other side of the line.  
  
"She wasn't lying? Are you telling me she wasn't lying?"  
  
"Man, Cara was so much better for you."  
  
"She was a whore too."  
  
"Ali?"  
  
"Ditto."  
  
"Jasmine?"  
  
"Eriol, her name sounds like a porn star. The only really good person I went with was... well we're not talking about her."  
  
He thought back. Aja (a/n: pronounced Asia.), they were so right together. They met and just, clicked. No media group knew about her. They met in secret, in disguise so that no one knew who she was. No one even suspected. Except one. That one, killed her. Her father.  
  
"Syaoron. Syaoron. Man. Man. Get back to reality."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Listen, I know what we did was, well. Wrong. It was during your... time together."  
  
"Man why the hell am I friends with you still?" Syaoron hung up and closed his eyes. As he put his cell phone down, his hot chocolate fell onto his lap.  
  
"Shit. Just what I needed, bad Karma for my bad day." 


End file.
